KICK Alphabet One Shots
by ShockGang12
Summary: Some cute, sweet one shots in alphabetic order about our favorite couple, KICK. Neither of them are connected, except for 2 shots. Couple-KICK
1. Algebra

**Hey guys! Hope you'll enjoy this shots and...let's start :)**

* * *

**1. Algebra**

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

I sighed, looking at the floor, bored and kind of annoyed. "KIM! It's SO simple!" I told her. I help her with algebra because she need a B+ on her exam and because I have A+, she required my help. And of course I accepted. I mean, it's Kim for goodness shake! I LOVE her since the day I meet her!

"Sorry Jack, but I can't do it! I...I'm not good at algebra and I'll fail the exam...goodbye summer, hello summer school!" she said, sad. I took her hand and stroked it.

"No, no...Kim, look at this equation...123 is divisible with 3 because 1+2+3=6 and 6 is divisible with 3." I tried to explain for her, seeing with my corner of my eye that she pay a lot of attention "See, when figures of a number that should be divisible with 3 can be gathered and they gave a number divisible with 3, ex 193. 1+8+3=12 and 12 is divisible with 3." I told her.

"Ok...now I understood!" she said, happy.

"Good, now, this. Wrote on your notebook- 765 is divisible with 9?" I told her and she wrote. She put her pencil in her mouth, thinking. I waited for her response 5 minutes and I saw that she was stuck. "Here's the same thing like at 3." I said to her.

"Oh, yeah...So, 7+6+5= 18 and 18:9=2 so 765 is divisible with 9 and the result is...85?" Kim asked. I smiled and nodded to her. "Thanks!" she said, hugging me. I swear that I blushed because I was hugging THE Kim Crawford, my love life...

* * *

We stay in her room since...2 PM and now is...4.30 PM. I helped Kim a lot, but she understood and...every time she did something right, she hugs me. "Jack?" Kim asked me. I woke up to reality, a little embarrassed.

"W-what?" I asked.

"I'll go to grab some water. Do you want something?" she asked.

"No, thanks." I told her. She got up and walked to her kitchen, leaving me alone in her room. I looked around her room, staring at all her posters with 1D. Wow...her room is almost full of poster with this guys. She's obsessed by them. More than Ricky The Jerk.

My attention was distracted when I accidentally dropped one of her notebooks. when I opened it, my eyes fully widened in shock. It was a notebook with ME. Photos, hearts, and notes. I decided to read it, even if I know that I shouldn't.

_Jack Brewer_

_Hot, Hero...My love. I have a crush on him since I meet him. But this crush turned in a real, big LOVE. Jack just,...wow. 6 packs, awesome biceps...so kissable lips, brown beautiful bouncy heir and chocolate, brown eyes. He-he's so hot and I love him so much. But he's sure in love with a slut like Donna and I'm sure in his eyes I'm just a tomboyish, stupid and gross girl and-_

"JACK!" Kim screamed from the stairs. I hid the notebook and looked to the door, seeing Kim entering in the room, smiling at me. "So, what we have to do next becau-mophfp!" I cut her with a kiss. First, I could feel that she was stressed, but then she relaxed and threw her hands around my neck, making the kiss deeper. I put my hands around her waist, licking her bottom lip, asking her for entrance. She opened her mouth, our tongues fighting for dominance. But, of course, I won and explored her mouth.

After some good minutes, we pulled away for air, trying to catch our breaths. Kim blushed hard. "Jack...what just-"

"Kim, I love you!I love you more than anything and I'll never thought that you're a tomboyish, or a stupid girl...you're just perfect. " I told her.

"I'm not perfect...I try to be perfect-"

I put a finger on her lips, trying to stop her from talking "Kim, you're right. You're not trying to be perfect...perfect is trying to be YOU!" I told her. Kim smiled and kissed me sweetly on the lips. After we pulled away, I decided to ask her something I never was able to. "Kim Crawford" I started, looking deep in her eyes "Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked. Kim smiled and gave me a short kiss. "I'll take this like a 'yes'?" I asked.

She laughed. "Yeas, I'll be your girlfriend. And...I love you too." I smiled and hugged her. After we pulled away, she asked "jack, but...how you find about all this thinks with stupid girl and all..." I smiled and I pointed to her desk.

"Long story. Let's go back to work." I said.

"Agree!" Kim smiled, walking with me to her desk.

* * *

_**NEXT DAY, AT THE DOJO**_

"JACK, JACK!" Kim screamed, jumping in my arms. I held her tight, trying to not escape her.

"What happened, babe?" I asked, pulling away and smiling at her. Kim had an extra huge smile on her face.

"I took an..." Kim paused and looked down, then showed to me her exam. "A+!" she screamed. I hugged her back.

"Congrats, Kim! I told you that you'll pass!" I told her, smiling.

"Yeah...all this because of you...thanks again." she said. We both leaned and our lips meet in a passionate kiss.

"Aheeee...aheeee! Ah-EWWWW!" We pulled away and turned to see Rudy, Jerry and Milton sobbing.

"What happened?" Kim asked.

"GIRLS!" they said in the same time, walking in Rudy's office.

"Guys..." Kim rolled her eyes. "Let's spar!" she said. I smiled and nodded.

We both stepped on the matts and took our 'spar' position. "HA-YA!" we both screamed, jumping in the same time to kick each other.

* * *

**A/N= Hope you guys like this. Ideas for letter 'B'? PLEASE REVIEW AN IDEA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! We were thinking and some ideas came in our mind. For 'B', we receive from you. Black belt beauty-remake of 'Two dates and a funeral', Beach and we thought about 'Babysister' and 'Birthday'. What do u think? And another idea came for 'A', Amnesia-inspired by last episode of 'Shake it up' series :'(. We should write about it, or not?**

**Tell us! :) **


End file.
